


I Have a Reason

by nomz_bunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, Songfic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Wedding, speak now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/nomz_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron's wedding ceremony...with an interruption. Sort of a songfic, inspired by Taylor Swift's <i>Speak Now</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So...apparently I write angsty fics more than happy-ending/mushy/fluff/HAPPY fics even though I like to read the latter? Though technically, it's a happy ending.

"Ladies and gentlemen," started a small, tufty-haired wizard, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Not very creative, is he?" whispered Ginny to her husband. Harry chuckled next to her. They were both sitting at the front of the marquee. Ginny grinned at Harry's attempts to cover his laughter by coughing when Molly Weasley turned and glared at him. She had been rather touchy after Harry and Ginny had eloped. As they all turned back to the front, the tufty-haired wizard continued.

"Love brought this couple together, and it shall bind their hearts and souls…" he droned on. After a while, Ginny tuned back in to what he was saying. "Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Herman…uh, Hermy-one Granger as your lawfully, spiritually, and magically wife?"

The tall red headed man nodded, and said, "I do."

"Do you, Herm-on-ee Granger, take Ronald Weasley as your lawfully, spiritually, and magically husband?"

Hermione nodded, and said, "I do."

"Then I declare you—" before he could finish his sentence, a loud cry stopped him.

"WAIT!" shouted someone at the very back of the marquee. "You never said the part, 'if anyone has a reason that these two people should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace'! I HAVE A REASON!" Everyone gasped and gaped at the man who was interrupting the wedding.

"George?" gasped Ginny when she saw who it was, and she stared, horrified.

"George?" breathed Hermione as she squinted into the sunlight shining on the man.

"Hermione. I love you. I'm pretty sure you love me, so please. Please don't do this," begged George Weasley. "I'm sorry, Ron…I love her. I love her so goddamn much. She's the only reason that I wake up in the morning. Hermione, ever since Fred died, you've been the light of my life. Actually, even before that, you were the light. I never had the courage to tell you. I know you feel obligated to marry Ron, but, you should marry the one you love. I hope it's me. Don't wait or say a single vow! Come with me. Marry me." There was a silence as everyone held their breaths, waiting for Hermione's response. Ginny looked at Hermione, her best friend, and hoped that she would make the right decision.

"George," said Hermione. "I love you," at this, Ron turned paler than he already was. He looked like his world was crashing around him. "I love you," she repeated, "but I love Ron. I loved him first. I'm faithful to him. Maybe in another lifetime, it would have been different. Maybe I'd have met you first. Maybe Ron wouldn't have swept me off my feet and captured my heart first. Just…not this time. I'm marrying Ron. I'm married to Ron already! I…hope you find someone else you can love. Even more than you love me." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Ron looked like he'd been hit with a brick on the head, but his face was slowly getting less pale. George on the other hand, looked like he was about to cry.

"I understand," George managed to spit out in a strangled voice. "I understand. I wish you and Ron happiness. I hope this, interruption, doesn't come between us forever, Ron. I hope that you'll eventually forgive me. Hermione…I still love you." With that, he turned on his heels, and Disapparated. The congregation started whispering, and the tufty-haired wizard looked around uneasily, but made up his mind up about something.

"I—" he cleared his throat to get everyone to shush, and spoke in a louder voice, "I declare you bonded for life." A moment of awkward silence followed, and then Harry stood to start clapping. Ginny quickly joined in, and everyone else followed. Hermione blushed a deep red, and then Ron grabbed her and dipped her into a tender kiss. This caused the clapping to be louder than before. Ginny smiled. They were quite cute together. Harry looked down at her, and put his arm around her waist and held her tight.


End file.
